


Viva

by changdori (janie6789)



Series: Viva [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is the Crown Prince and has everything he could possibly dream of except for one thing: being a normal college student. One day, he tries to make that dream a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changmin hates it.

He hates his life, and he wishes he could change it.

He can't, and instead spends most of his day feeling supremely sorry for himself.

"Your posture, Your Royal Highness," says Yunho, his tutor, in disapproval, looking at Changmin with his sharp eyes. "The chair that you are sitting in has been ergonomically designed for you to be comfortable when you sit up with your feet flat on the ground."

Changmin wants to slouch. He wants to cross his legs, and he wants to lean his elbows on the table and support his chin with his hand. He wants to kick his tutor. He can't remember the last time he _didn't_ want to kick his tutor.

But Changmin swallows down the protests straightens up.

"Much better," praises Yunho. "Now, Your Highness, you have read the news this morning, I trust."

Changmin hates reading the news. He'd rather sleep during that time.

But his butler would not leave him alone, and would insistently wake him until Changmin has gotten out of bed and is dressed, has combed his hair and is sitting at the table with a newspaper and a mug of coffee, waiting for the maids to serve him breakfast.

Changmin hates it.

He usually glances over the pictures and headlines on the front page before moving onto the Entertainment section to see if there is anything that he's missed since the night before, when he is on his laptop looking at entertainment gossip instead of doing his homework.

He doesn't often read the news.

"Yes," lies Changmin as he always does.

Yunho knows he's lying. But as always, Changmin is given the benefit of the doubt as the tutor continues.

"Right then, Your Highness, the trade agreement with the West is being re-examined with the economy shifting from natural resources to technology, as I'm sure you have been following for the past week, and the Prime Minister has called into question several sections of the document…"

Changmin feels his eyes glaze over again and he lets out a sigh slowly with his eyes closed as he listens to Yunho's droning. He keeps his eyes closed until he is startled by a throat clearing loudly.

"Your Highness?"

Changmin opens his eyes again tiredly.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Changmin sighs and shakes his head.

"I apologize. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

The tutor is silent. And Changmin almost feels bad as he glances up at his tutor before looking away again.

Yunho has been putting up with this for as long as Changmin has started to feel so hopeless about his life. When he started feeling like he was trapped, like he was living in an elaborate prison, like he had no control over his own life.

That is almost five years ago and he was a teenager just entering university, forced to study History instead of Medicine like he had wanted to. Changmin barely scraped by, a disgrace to the Royal Family, his father was keen on reminding him every time they spoke. Changmin disagrees, and thinks that his father should be ecstatic that he passed every class studying something he hates. He hated those four years more than anyone else. He was almost glad not to be allowed to go to class, and if it weren't for Yunho, Changmin isn't sure he would even have finished his degree. Regardless, now Changmin is twenty-two and out of university, but he doesn't hate his life any less.

Yunho gives Changmin a look before opening his mouth to continue the lesson. But before he can make a sound, Changmin speaks.

"May I go for a walk, Yunho?"

He needs to get out of here. He is going to suffocate if he stays here any longer.

"Mr. Jung," corrects Yunho for the nth time. "We are still in class, Your Highness."

"Yes, pardon me," says Changmin impatiently. "Mr. Jung, I would really like to go for a walk."

Yunho looks up at the clock before looking back at Changmin. "In twenty-seven minutes, Your Highness," says Yunho firmly. "After that, I will send a guard with you so that you can go for a walk in the gardens before your foreign language lesson. Would that be all right, Your Highness?"

Changmin feels like he might explode. He feels like he could just collapse over the table right now and start sobbing out of pure frustration.

But he clenches his teeth and takes another deep breath.

"Of course, Mr. Jung."  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is worried about the Crown Prince. He knows that Changmin has been fighting depression for years, and Yunho can hardly remember Changmin smiling. Yunho knows that Changmin has a charming smile where his eyes become mismatched, but it certainly feels like it has been years since Changmin had sported a genuine smile. Changmin always looks exhausted, and his every breath is a sigh.

Yunho thinks he understands, but he's sure it's not as simple as it seems on the outside. Changmin has never had much of a childhood, and being the only Prince, he had had a world of expectations on his shoulders. Yunho understands that part, and he understands that Changmin hated his concentration in university. But by the way he stays unhappy even after graduating from university, Yunho knows that it isn't the only reason. Perhaps it's because the King is pushing Changmin to pursue a Master's degree. Changmin has been able to get out of for now, but from how much Yunho knows about the King and Changmin's relationship, it isn't going to be long until Changmin will be starting a graduate degree in History.

Perhaps there's something under the surface that Yunho is missing, but he's pretty sure that must be what it is.

And as he walks about the vast garden, trying to find Changmin who has wandered away further than he knows he should, he is glad he had a guard follow Changmin.

Yunho finds Changmin a little later than he thought he would, but he knows the Prince far too well; Changmin is in the second place he looks. Changmin has made it across the entire courtyard, and he's by the river, watching the sun reflect onto the water.

He's slouching.

Yunho quickens his paces towards the Prince to correct the posture, but when he gets close enough to see Changmin's face, he finds he can't – but as soon as Changmin notices that Yunho is near, he straightens up anyway without him needing to say anything.

"Your Highness," says Yunho with a small bow.

"Yes, Yunho," says Changmin tiredly.

"It's time to continue with your lessons."

Changmin nods. But he doesn't move. He stands still and continues to look out into the distance.

Yunho waits patiently for a minute or so, and when Changmin still seems like he is not going to move, he addresses Changmin carefully.

"Your Highness…"

As soon as Yunho says those words, Changmin turns around and looks at Yunho.

It feels like the first time Changmin has looked at him in a very long time.

"Didn't you used to call me by my name?" asks Changmin suddenly, but calmly.

Yunho looks up tentatively. "I did, Your Highness."

"Why did you stop?"

Yunho hesitates before answering the question.

The truth is that word started going around that Yunho was crossing lines with the Prince, and he has been told by the King to stop and threatened with dismissal. And he is too concerned for Changmin to risk dismissal.

"Because I never should have in the first place," explains Yunho. "We are not friends, Your Highness."

Changmin visibly winces, and Yunho instantly regrets phrasing it this way.

Changmin lets out a long breath again, looking away from Yunho.

Yunho doesn't even know whether to say anything else as Changmin lets out an empty laugh.

"So who _is_ my friend?" he bites out.

Yunho stays silent, and so does the Prince.

The atmosphere is so heavy that Yunho could cut through it with a knife.

Yunho is still trying to think of something to say to Changmin when Changmin speaks first.

"Mr. Jung, may I take the day off?" whispers Changmin.

Yunho bites his lip. It's been a while since Changmin had called him 'Mr. Jung' outside of class. As much as he insists that the Prince doesn't call him by his given name in class, it still stings a bit when Changmin doesn't call him 'Yunho' outside of it. He wonders if that's how Changmin always feels when Yunho calls him 'Your Highness'.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't let –"

"I feel very ill, Mr. Jung," says Changmin quietly. "I feel… very sick, and I would like to go to bed."

Yunho wants to pretend he doesn't remember the days Changmin would beg Yunho to stay up at night with him and play. A small part of him dies as he realizes that Changmin isn't the same happy little boy that he used to be. Changmin wouldn't even look at him anymore.

Yunho misses when they used to play and laugh together.

"You are an adult," says Yunho finally. "And I know that you can make the best decisions. I will not force you to stay."

Changmin nods.

It seems to be an easy decision for him.

"I'm going to retire for the day," announces Changmin.

Yunho knows he should be disappointed by Changmin's decision, but he finds he can't be.

"I hope you feel better soon, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Mr. Jung," whispers Changmin.

Changmin is making his way away from Yunho and back into the Palace without giving Yunho a single look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Highness," greets his butler. He doesn't seems surprised to see Changmin there when he should be in class; Yunho has clearly already informed him.

Changmin has barely enough strength to acknowledge the greeting with a nod.

"Do you need anything?" he asks. "Shall I call for the physician?"

Changmin shakes his head.

"No. Thank you for the concern," says Changmin. The butler opens the door to his bedroom for him, and Changmin steps inside. The butler makes to follow Changmin inside, and Changmin stops him. "May I be alone?"

The request is swiftly upheld as the butler bows and closes the door behind Changmin with a word of assent.

The butler had opened the curtains in the morning to let the sunlight in, but the sunlight is bothersome. So Changmin pulls the curtains closed again. Changmin barely throws his expensive, designer-brand clothes off onto the floor before snuggling up under the blankets over his bed, trying to come to terms with his emotions. The emotions that came of the frustration that has built up in him for years, and those that came of Yunho drawing such clear lines between them.

A lump comes up in Changmin's throat when he realizes that he has no one to confide in. He was never allowed to go to school, and always had a private tutor to take him through the curricula. He has learned to know better than to get too attached to his butlers; he hasn't had one for longer than a year. Yunho though… Changmin had thought that he was the one person that he thought he could confide in. His counsel, and his friend. Knowing that this is how Yunho thinks of him hurts more than he expects.

But he doesn't cry. It has been a very long time since he's cried real tears. He's been taught from a very young age that crying is unacceptable. Throwing tantrums is unacceptable. Shouting is unacceptable, arguing with his father is unacceptable, any display of rebellion is unacceptable, self-expression is unacceptable.

_Prince, Changmin. You are the Crown Prince_ , his father would say. And Changmin would push all the feelings down and force himself to be the perfect prince that everyone expects him to be. He is a prince before he is a son, a student, a young adult, and he hates it.

Changmin only allows himself a few moments before swallowing and sitting up on his bed. He takes a few breaths to calm himself before getting up and slowly putting on a bathrobe. And then he gets out of bed to tidy up the mess that he has just made. He folds his clothes onto the chair for his butler to take away later on.

He lets out another burdensome breath and sits down on the bed again, feeling horribly empty.

He needs to talk to someone.

And somehow be reminded that he isn't in this alone.

He would normally talk to Yunho, and normally Yunho does a more than admirable job at reminding Changmin that he's not alone – that Yunho is there with him. But today, the last person he wants to see is Yunho.

So Changmin sits up and reaches for his phone. And he dials, swallowing as his mouth goes dry.

She picks up only a few rings later.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

"Good afternoon, Miss Kim," whispers Changmin. "I was wondering whether my father was available."

His father was prince once.

And he will understand. He has to.

"He is not at the moment," says his secretary. "Will you leave a message?"

Changmin bites his lip. "No," he says. "I would like an appointment with him."

"How soon?"

"As soon as possible, Miss Kim."

"He is available for fifteen minutes at three o'clock, Your Highness, if that's long enough for you."

Changmin knows by now that he has no choice but to agree.  
  
  
  
  
"You should be in class," frowns the King as soon as Changmin steps into his office carefully.

Not even a greeting, and it's been weeks since they last saw each other.

"I… I was, father. I wasn't – I wasn't feeling well, so –"

His father sighs.

"I'm disappointed in you, Changmin," he says.

A rock drops to the pit of Changmin's stomach. After everything he does to please his father, after trying his very hardest, he is still a disappointment. After everything he _doesn't_ do to please his father, he is always a disappointment.

"I have been meaning to speak with you anyway, Changmin," says his father.

Changmin looks up warily. "Yes, father."

"Have you thought much about your marriage?"

Changmin positively jumps. " _What_?"

"Words," warns his father.

Changmin licks his lips. "Father, no, I'm not – I'm not ready, I – I've never even been on a date. I don't – I don't even know anyone, I –"

Changmin's protest falls on deaf ears.

"You know Miss Song. Miss Victoria Song."

Changmin pauses.

"Miss Song… The daughter of – of Mr. Song? From the Cabinet? Minister of Finance?"

"Yes," says his father. "Her father and I met last week."

It takes Changmin several tries to speak.

" _Father_. I've only seen her twice before."

"She comes from a good family, and she's well-educated. And she's a beautiful girl, Changmin."

Changmin shakes his head vigorously.

" _I'm not ready._ "

"I'm not asking you to get married tomorrow, Changmin," his father says. "But you are twenty-two, and no one will be surprised if you married in the next couple of years."

Changmin feels like a new pair of hands have wrapped around his neck, and squeezing every particle of air out of his lungs.

"Anyway, Changmin. What brings you here?"

Changmin doesn't know if he has the courage to tell his father anymore.

It takes another urge or two from his father for Changmin to finally look up and take a breath.

"Father, I – I had come to tell you that – that I just – need a small break from it all. I can't – I'm so exhausted, I can't –"

"A break from what?" asks his father sharply.

"From – from being _Prince_ , father."

There is a silence between them.

"Changmin," says his father seriously. "Being Prince is not a job. It isn't a job that you can break free from. You _are_ the Crown Prince. No matter what you are doing, you are a prince and you must behave as such."

"But what if I don't want to be Prince?" asks Changmin desperately. "Father, you _must_ understand how I'm feeling, I – I don't want to be –"

"Stop," orders his father. Changmin stops talking immediately.

"I thought you were more mature than this," says his father. "I thought I raised you to understand the importance of your position. You cannot be replaced, Changmin. You are royal by birth, and that cannot be changed, not by your will, or mine, or anyone else's."

Changmin clenches his teeth.

"Then I wish I'd never been born," whispers Changmin.

His father freezes.

"Excuse me?" he asks, barely holding in his anger.

Changmin looks at the floor, unwilling to repeat himself.

"Shim Changmin –" begins his father.

Changmin braces himself for a lecture but then, to his great relief, there is a knock on the door.

The door opens and Miss Kim steps in. "Your Majesty, the Prime Minister is here."

"Thank you, Miss Kim," says his father politely. Miss Kim nods and closes the door behind her as she leaves again. Changmin stands up to leave, and his father glares at him from behind the desk.

"Prince Changmin, your duty is to this country. Please keep in mind that you are the Crown Prince."

Changmin clenches his teeth.

Prince Changmin.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Changmin whispers, not looking at his father.

Changmin is a prince before he is a son. And his father is a king before he is Changmin's father.

Changmin turns and leaves the office.

Again, there is no greeting.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sits alone in his room at his desk thoughtfully.

He doesn't get back in the bed because he doesn't want to sleep. He can't sleep, and he doesn't want to spend the whole day in bed.

Changmin can only plead illness for so long before someone will call the doctor to see him, and there is nothing wrong with Changmin.

At least not physically.

Changmin sighs again, his thousandth one today, and lets his eyes gloss over the small bookshelf. The bottom bookshelf holds his textbooks and historical resources. The middle one holds novels, classics and modern fiction alike. And the top one, Changmin remembers, holds the many reflective journals that Yunho had forced to write since he was a child. Changmin switched over to a computer-based journal system a few years ago, and Yunho swears that since then, Changmin's penmanship has become worse.

He picks up a journal and dusts off the top of it.

He opens it and reads through. He remembers he always hated writing these, and he still does, but he does have to admit that his penmanship was better back then.

He flips through the pages passively before closing it and returning it to the bookshelf. He picks up another – this one looks a bit different than the others, and to his amusement, he realizes that this is his own diary as opposed to mandatory journal entries.

When he was younger, probably ten or eleven, he had written in this diary when he felt like he wanted to let things out. He opens it carefully. Maybe this is therapeutic after, maybe he should take this up again. The cover sticks a bit to the pages, having been kept closed for so long, and Changmin flips through the pages carefully. The penmanship isn't as careful, and he knows that the language perhaps isn't the kind that his father or Yunho would want him to use. And then he reaches a page and he immediately laughs as he sees a drawing that is clearly supposed to be Yunho, but he has the most unflattering expression, a pair of devil horns and a belly that bulges out (even though Changmin doesn't remember a belly on Yunho, ever).

He reads through the entry, amused, and realizes that this had been a night when Yunho had punished him by sending him directly to bed without playing with for the next two weeks, for being out in the gardens for too long without telling anyone. Changmin reads through the entry. His smile slides off in a bit, and it is replaced by a frown.

_I hate being Prince_ , his twelve-year-old self had written _. And I want to run away from here._

Changmin bites his lip.

_I could run away at dawn, just before daybreak, when Yunho won't be around, and no one will know where I went. And then I'll finally get away from this stupid palace. Maybe a nice person will let me live with him._

It's ridiculous, of course. No one would ever house a young boy like that, but he's not a young boy anymore –

"I could run away at dawn, just before daybreak…" whispers Changmin, "…when Yunho won't be around."

This doesn't work now. Back then, Yunho went home after work; now, Yunho has his own bedroom in the palace now, and it's just by Changmin's, just two doors away. And Yunho seems to _always be awake_.

Changmin licks his lips.

He could never run away from the palace. He is Crown Prince. He can't run away from the palace forever.

But just for some time… for just a few minutes outside this suffocating palace…

He reads through the entry again for any more clues or tips his twelve-year-old self had for him. There are none.

"So I'll have to figure it out now," whispers Changmin. "How to run away from the palace."

Getting past his butler isn't a problem. All Changmin has to do is dismiss him for the night, and his butler would be more than happy to comply.

The real problem is getting past Yunho. Changmin swears Yunho is everywhere.

_Everywhere._

Yunho is smart. Smarter than Changmin will ever be, at least at this, and if he could, he would give the throne to Yunho. Changmin thinks that Yunho would make an excellent king. But Changmin guesses that Yunho makes an even more excellent jailer.

Then the guards. Would they let him out?

Changmin takes a deep breath. The Honour Guards are there for show during the day for the tourists, but they certainly retire for the night to come back at seven o'clock in the morning; Changmin's own body guards are usually on call, normally letting Changmin alone as he sleeps. He knows that they watch the hallway outside of his bedroom, but he also knows that they must sleep at night, because they come to work and stay awake for the whole day afterwards.

So maybe this could work after all.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Changmin's heart flutters in excitement.  
  
  
  
  
In the next twelve hours, Changmin persuades and dissuades himself a hundred times.

This is going to be an absolute disaster if he gets caught.

He writes a note. He writes a note because if he doesn't, the entire country would probably be up in arms looking for Changmin tomorrow, and that is the last thing that Changmin needs. He contemplates a pretty long time about who to address it to, then he decides on Yunho. No matter what Yunho – or, rather, Mr. Jung – says, Changmin doesn't have anyone closer.

He dismisses his butler even before he changes out of his clothes, so that he would have something to wear outside if he ended up having the guts to carry this out. He doesn't expect to sleep, but he does still change out of his clothes for bed, taking care to hide the shirt and dress pants that he had worn to meet his father in his dresser.

He wouldn't bother, except that he knows that Yunho will come to check up on him tonight, especially having left class. And Changmin is right; he hears a knock at the door just around bedtime. Changmin gets in the bed and gives permission for Yunho to enter.

He is carrying two steaming mugs of tea on a silver tray. He comes up to the bed and puts one of the mugs on Changmin's bedside table and sits down on the chair beside the bed after lifting the other up in his hand. Without even looking at it, Changmin knows by the smell that Yunho has the tea exactly the way he likes. An English Breakfast with two milks and two sugars. He can't help but reach out for the mug and take a sip.

"Is everything all right, Your Highness?" asks Yunho.

Changmin nods and puts the mug back down. "Yes, Mr. Jung."

Yunho hesitates. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," replies Changmin, not looking at him.

"Let me know if you need anything throughout the night. I know you've dismissed your butler," says Yunho.

_God, Yunho knows everything._

Suddenly, Changmin is less confident that this can work.

"It's very kind of you to give him an early evening," encourages Yunho.

"Yes, Mr. Jung," manages Changmin. "Good night."

Yunho looks a bit perplexed that he's being dismissed so quickly, and his eyes narrow for a split second. Changmin's stomach tightens a bit, wondering if he has just ruined it, but then Yunho nods and stands.

"Good night, Your Highness."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Changmin changes out of his clothes for bed and gets back into his clothes from the day before in the darkness, with the sun only just starting to rise into the dusky sky. He fumbles with the tie, because he's so nervous, but he manages to tie it and comb his hair. He remembers to make his bed, place the note on his bed and close the curtains around his bed.

Changmin packs a small bag, not expecting to have longer than a day anyway, and at the longest, two. He'll just buy everything he needs if he's missing anything. And then he needs –

_Cash_ , thinks Changmin. _I need cash to get anything outside the palace_.

Changmin digs through his dresser for his wallet that he rarely uses. He has cash in his wallet for the rare times he's allowed to leave the palace. Sometimes Yunho will take pity on him and take him shopping, and Changmin likes to treat him then, even though Yunho always refuses.

Changmin checks over his clothes and his bag once more and takes a deep breath.

His heart is beating out of his chest, and he is almost shaking out of excitement and nervousness.

He takes a deep breath before putting his hand on the doorknob and creaking it open the slightest bit. The tiniest bit of light seeps out and he knows that Yunho is up already, and the light is seeping out from under his door.

_How is Yunho awake already? How?_ Asks Changmin to himself in despair. _Yunho will hear when I walk by, and if I know Yunho, he'll check. I know he'll check._

Maybe he should hold it off for another day, Changmin thinks. But no, because tomorrow, I won't have the guts to do it. It has to be now.

So Changmin takes off his shoes and carries them in his hands. He'll put them back on once he's sure that he's out of Yunho's hearing range.

_Hallway is clear_ , Changmin thinks to himself. _Now just don't get caught_.

Changmin opens the door and takes a deep breath. He turns the doorknob before closing the door. He takes the small key from his pocket and locks the door, slowly and as quietly as he can. This will hopefully buy him more time and it'll take a while for someone to figure out that he's gone.

Please. Please, please, please let this work.

Changmin begins to glide down the hall in his socks, knowing full well that he is going to be on camera and they'll certainly be watching him doing this later, but he doesn't even care.

He just wants to get out of here, now.

And he prays to God that in a few minutes, he'll be outside these bars.  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is up and dressed, has made a cup of coffee in his room, and is combing through the five newspapers in two languages to pick up on any bias one might have, when a small noise distracts him. He hears a small click from the hallway and he thinks a shadow fell on the door for the shortest second.

He frowns at the unexpected noise, and wonders if he should investigate. He is halfway out of his chair to just poke his head out of the door and see if something is wrong; but it's completely silent again now.

It's most likely Changmin's butler. It is a bit earlier than he usually is, but he had a very early evening last night, it makes sense for him to start the day a bit early, too.

A couple of bad scenarios cross his mind, including one where Changmin is kidnapped and one where Changmin runs away, but he pushes those scenarios into the recesses of his mind, forcing himself not to think such horrible things, and soon succeeds in forgetting.

He makes his way down to the dining hall for breakfast an hour or so later, after finishing reviewing his lesson plans for the day, reading the news and making notes. He is halfway through in a table with the princesses' tutors as well as Changmin's horseback riding instructor when he gets a phone call. When he sees that it's Changmin's butler, Yunho frowns and excuses himself from the table to take the call.

"Good morning, sir," answers Yunho.

"Good morning, Mr. Jung," says Changmin's butler, sounding slightly distressed. "I've run into a bit of a problem, which I was hoping you could help with."

"What is it?"

"The Prince won't open his door for me, Mr. Jung. He's locked it."

Yunho frowns.

"What do you mean? Do you not have a key to his bedroom?" Because Yunho has one.

"No, Mr. Jung. His Royal Highness has also given me specific instruction in the past not to come in if it's locked."

"And you haven't tried calling him?"

"Of course I have. He doesn't pick up."

Yunho nods. "I will be there right away."

"Thank you, Mr. Jung," says Changmin's butler, and Yunho hangs up and quickly throws away the rest of his breakfast.

He more or less runs up to Changmin's room. His butler is there, standing outside of it looking completely lost as to what to do.

"Thank you," he says. Yunho nods approaches Changmin's door. He stands outside of it for a little bit, listening to see if Changmin is up and about, but it's completely silent.

So he knocks.

"Your Highness?" calls Yunho. "May I come in?"

No response.

"Your Highness."

Still no response, and Yunho knocks once more. When he's again greeted by silence, he pulls out the key from his pocket.

"May I come in, Your Highness?" asks Yunho one more time. There's no response.

Yunho puts the key into the keyhole, but then hesitates. He respects Changmin, and he wants Changmin to open the door for him. So he swallows and knocks just once more.

"Changmin, it's Yunho. Open up. Please."

Yunho is almost sure that Changmin is going to open the door after hearing his name. He has just risked everything and called Changmin by his name for the first time in years.

He's horribly disappointed when he doesn't.

So Yunho sighs. "I'm coming in, Your Highness," warns Yunho, and he turns the key with some deliberation and opens Changmin's door.

The room is pristine, no signs of struggle and certainly there's no mess. The bathroom door is open and it seems clear; Yunho is at least a little bit relieved. The curtains around the bed are closed, and Yunho approaches the bed carefully.

"Your Highness," says Yunho carefully. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

Changmin doesn't answer him, and Yunho waits for a little bit for Changmin to answer him. When he doesn't, he pulls back the curtains a tiny bit and peeks in, hoping that Changmin is at least sleeping with clothes on.

"Your High –"

Yunho's breath hitches as he realizes that the bed is made perfectly, and it's been left empty. He throws back the curtains all the way.

"Y-Your Highness?"

Yunho feels dizzy, and he only just manages to notice that there is a note propped up on the pillow on the bed. Yunho picks it up with a shaking hand.

He is shocked to see that it is addressed to him. As soon as he glances at it, he recognizes it as Changmin's handwriting.  
  
  
  
  
 _Dearest Mr. Jung,_  
  
  
 _I feel that it is my duty to tell someone that I'm safe. I would prefer to write this to a friend, but I don't have any of those, Mr. Jung. You are the closest thing to a friend I have._

_Mr. Jung, I am safe. As spoiled as I may seem to hate my station as Prince, as much as I know that I have everything that I could possibly ask for, and as much as I know that I am extremely privileged, I don't have the one basic right that the Constitution guarantees everyone else in the country: freedom._

_I am going to find my freedom, Mr. Jung._

_And maybe – hopefully – I will also find a friend or two along the way._

_Thank you for all that you have done for me, and I hope with my entire being that we will be friends someday._  
  
  
Sincerely,

_Changmin._  
  
  
  
  
Yunho squeezes his eyes shut. "Oh God," he mutters. "I am so stupid."

He should have seen it. He should have seen that Changmin was burnt out, depressed, alone, and at the end of his rope. _He should have investigated that click and that shadow this morning_.

"Mr. Jung…?" asks Changmin's butler uncertainly from the doorway. "Is everything all right?"

Yunho looks up at him and swallows.

"Could you please alert police and the Royal Guards and let them know that Prince Changmin has left the Palace with no security and he should be found and escorted back as quickly as possible?" says Yunho, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He swallows. "And I will let His Majesty know."

The horror on the butler's face would have been comical if it weren't for the situation.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is running. He runs and runs and runs, as far away as he can from the palace, ignoring the curious looks he gets from the people on the street.

Changmin doesn't have a destination; he hasn't really thought that far.

He can hardly believe it.

_He is free._

And that is really all that matters.

Soon, he's out of breath and his feet tightly packed into his dress shoes are starting to ache.

He starts to walk then.

It's kind of cold and really, really early, but Changmin is ecstatic. Overflowing with energy.

He walks all the way to the University, which is around a 20-minute drive from the palace; Changmin has probably been walking for over an hour. Only when he thinks his feet can't take it anymore does he stop at a cute little coffee shop just outside the campus. It's bustling in the morning with students, and Changmin feels amazing. He approaches the counter, so excited about the prospect of buying himself coffee, when he hears a throat clear and someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Changmin turns around to see that a girl is frowning.

"The end of the line is that end," she says, pointing. The line is about seven or eight people long, and Changmin is so excited.

He is so excited about having to wait in a line.

"Oh, I apologize," says Changmin with a smile. "Thank you for letting me know."

Changmin very nearly skips to the end of the line, and he almost blends in with the rest of the students, except he's terribly overdressed. Everyone else is in sweaters and jeans, and Changmin is in a designer suit. He feels a little bit uncomfortable, but only because he's a bit concerned that someone will recognize him. So far, no one has said anything, thank goodness.

The line moves quicker than Changmin would like, but he can't complain about getting his morning coffee, finally. When he finally gets to the counter, he's so excited and nervous at the same time that he temporarily loses his speech, as the girl at the counter says, "What can I get for you?"

She has to repeat herself once more for Changmin to find his voice. He's ordering coffee for himself for the first time ever.

"C-Could I get a coffee please?"

"What size?"

Changmin feels this rush of… of _joy_. "A large one, please and thank you."

"Room for milk?"

"Pardon me? I'm afraid I didn't quite understand."

The girl looks at Changmin. "Do you want me to leave a bit of space in the cup so you can add milk to it without the cup overflowing?"

"Oh!" says Changmin. Of course. "That sounds great, I do like milk in my coffee, but – but, uh, where –"

"The milk and sugar is on that table over there," says the girl, pointing. All of this suddenly makes sense to Changmin. She hands Changmin a paper coffee cup. "Anything else?"

Changmin shakes his head. "No, thank you."

He then pulls out his wallet, he's been waiting for this moment, to pay for a coffee. He hands the girl a hundred, because that's the only bill he has.

The girl looks irritated as she gives Changmin his change, although he's not quite sure why. Changmin doesn't forget to thank her again as he collects his change, and that seems to soften her up a little.

Changmin gathers his coffee and his wallet and moves to the condiments table to add the milk to his coffee. He's not sure how much to put in because he rarely has to do this himself, but soon, he finds himself having mixed in just enough milk and sugar for the coffee to taste just _fantastic_. And now, all he has to do is enjoy is cup of coffee, and he is so thrilled to just sit there and have a leisurely cup of coffee without his butler nagging at him to hurry or the pressure of knowing that Yunho would be testing him on the news later on.

The café is rather full and busy in the morning, and every seat is taken except one by a window, next to a student who's studying with papers and notebooks occupying all the table space for another seat.

It looks like he hasn't combed his curly hair in weeks, and it's still the tiniest bit damp from a shower. And he's wearing a loose grey T-shirt with the hem fraying the tiniest bit and sweatpants – really, clothes that Changmin wouldn't even be allowed to wear to bed. The boy's head bobs up and down ever so slightly from the music out of his earphones.

It's intriguing.

Changmin walks to the boy with his mug held tightly in his hands. The student is too absorbed in his work to notice.

"Excuse me," says Changmin carefully.

The student looks up and pulls one earphone out of his ear. "Hey. What's up?"

"May I take this seat?" asks Changmin.

The student nods and pulls the chair out for him. "Yeah, go for it."

"Thank you," says Changmin.

"No worries," says the student easily with a friendly smile.

Changmin takes the seat and sets his mug down on the counter around the papers, and _crosses his legs_. And then looks out through the window.

The sunshine is in his eyes as he sits down, and it's a little bit too bright and he crinkles his eyes a bit. And he swears, everything that he can see out the window sparkles, and the sip of the coffee is a sip of heaven itself. He is completely lost in the sights when a notebook is lightly pushed into his elbow.

"Oops… sorry," says the student next to him. He tries to gather up some of his mess so that he's not occupying so much space.

"That is quite all right," says Changmin with a small chuckle.

The student smiles at him before securing the earphone into his ear again and turning back to his work.

Changmin watches him for a bit, his shoulders bent over his work. The student soon starts chewing on the end of his pen, and Changmin is glad Yunho isn't there; he would definitely have a fit.

"Are you a student at the University?" asks Changmin.

The student nods and takes his earbuds out of his ears again. "Yeah. You?"

"I graduated last spring," says Changmin. "What do you study?"

"Astrophysics."

Changmin's eyes widen. "Good for you. That's excellent."

The student laughs. "This is my fifth year in university though. I couldn't decide on my major for, like, two years. So I had to take an extra year, 'cause I was trying to decide between astrophysics and nanoengineering."

Changmin nods. He wishes he could have done that. He's jealous of this boy. As he looks at the work sprawled on the café table in jealousy, the student extends his hand.

"I'm Kyuhyun."

Changmin hastily takes the hand and shakes it. "My name is Changmin."

"Changmin," repeats Kyuhyun slowly. A curious expression cross his face and he looks around the café. He looks around sharply before his eyes land on Changmin again. Changmin shifts uncomfortably as he realizes that he probably should have used a fake name.

God, he should have used a fake name.

Changmin is ready to bolt out of the café when Kyuhyun nods.

"What did you study?"

"I studied history," says Changmin, relaxing just a bit. "Albeit not by choice."

Kyuhyun laughs. "History?" he asks with a laughter. "Were you the only guy in your program?"

Changmin wishes he could be answer that question. "No," he answers honestly. "I don't believe so. But I suppose I didn't attend many classes, so I can't be positive."

"Fair enough," says Kyuhyun.

Changmin smiles and takes another sip of his coffee. He dabs at his lips with the paper napkin and is looking out the window again when he realizes that Kyuhyun is staring at him.

"Are all history majors like you?" asks Kyuhyun.

Changmin flusters. "Excuse me?"

"You are," says Kyuhyun, squinting, "unnaturally polite and well-spoken. And God, you're so _preppy_."

Changmin licks his lips in nervousness.

"Do you dress like this every day? Or is there a conference today or something on campus?"

Changmin clears his throat. He does wear something like this every day, but… "Today is a… very special occasion."

"Well, that's a relief," mutters Kyuhyun. "I would have judged you so hard if you said you wore that every day."

Changmin is almost offended. This boy in sweatpants and a holed T-shirt is criticizing Changmin's clothes?

"Haven't we only just met?" asks Changmin with a frown. "Is it necessary for you to be that rude?"

Kyuhyun gapes at him. "What? When was I rude to you?"

"Just now, you said –"

"Oh, calm down," says Kyuhyun, rolling his eyes. "I was just joking."

"It's not very funny, Kyuhyun," says Changmin, shaking his head.

Kyuhyun sighs. "All right. Fine. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"And how might you do that?" asks Changmin skeptically, still unable to stop himself from feeling self-conscious over his clothes.

"I have to turn in this assignment in an hour," says Kyuhyun. "But then I'm off for the rest of the day. I'll take you out for brunch. If you want."

Despite everything, that sounds wonderful. So Changmin agrees.  
  
  
  
  
The King takes the news much like Yunho expects him to. He is an exemplary King, calm and proper even in times when it might be completely reasonable to get angry or panicked. He only consistently loses his temper with one person, and that's Changmin. Yunho thinks that if only the King treated the Prince the same way he treats everyone else, he would have a much closer relationship with his son.

And Yunho knows that had Changmin been in the room with them as the King reads Changmin's note to Yunho, the King would be screaming at the Prince. Alas, Changmin is not here, and so instead, the King folds up the note neatly after he finishes reading.

"He addressed the note to _you_?" says the King, looking up at Yunho.

Yunho nods. "Yes, Your Majesty."                                      

"Why?" asks the King. "Why you? Are you involved, Mr. Jung? Do you know something I don't?"

Yunho knows that the King doesn't like him as much as he would like. Yunho isn't as educated, at least not on paper, as the King would like for his son's tutor to be, and Yunho thinks that the King never truly forgave him for treating Changmin like a regular child his age when he was younger. Yunho knows that the King has made multiple attempts to dismiss him in the past. The only reason why he has lasted this long was because Changmin responded to him so much more than he had with other tutors, at least until he got to University. The King had made one final attempt at dismissing Yunho when Changmin had received his first grades out of University, and they hadn't met the King's expectations. Yunho barely held onto his job by his fingernails, Changmin giving his father an ultimatum, saying that he would not continue on with his History degree if it weren't Yunho tutoring him. It was the first and only time Yunho saw Changmin stand up to his father – and Yunho doesn't know whether he feels sorry or grateful that it was to protect Yunho.

"No, Your Majesty," says Yunho hastily. "Not at all. I think it must be because I spend the most amount of time with him out of everyone who serves him."

The King sighs and massages his forehead. "I know the boy is not stupid," whispers the King. "I'm shocked that he thinks that this can work."

Yunho doesn't say anything to the King, but he knows Changmin much better than the King does.

And he knows that Changmin doesn't think it can work.

He's just desperate enough to try it anyway.  
  
  
  
  
Kyuhyun watches with interest as Changmin cuts up a tiny piece of his waffle and deposit the piece carefully in his mouth. Kyuhyun had finished his omelette long ago, and was now waiting for Changmin to finish. It's like Changmin acts like he's the Prince just because they have the same name – never mind the hundreds of other people in the city named the same.

It seemed like it might be a while, still, until Changmin seems like he just realized something. And then, to Kyuhyun's shock, Changmin grabs the waffle with his hands and shoves a large bite of it into his mouth.

Kyuhyun is extremely confused at the inconsistency as Changmin finishes the waffle in three large bites, looking extremely smug and satisfied with himself. Changmin wipes his greasy hands with the napkin and leans back against the chair.

"How was that?" asks Kyuhyun.

"I can't say I expected it to be so delicious," admits Changmin.

Kyuhyun almost snorts as Changmin wipes the corners of his mouth daintily with the paper napkin. This guy is just so interesting. Kyuhyun almost wonders if he's fallen for a joke. But Kyuhyun decides to play along, because he'd been bored anyway.

"Is there anything interesting to do around here?" Changmin asks. "I expect I won't have a very long time. I want to make the most of the few hours I have."

Kyuhyun tilts his head and thinks.

"Have you been to the Civilization museum? If you're a history major –"

"No," says Changmin hastily. "I've been to it. And I also kind of hate history."

Kyuhyun frowns in confusion. "Then why –"

"My father wanted me to do it," says Changmin. "I wanted to study medicine, I got an acceptance too, but my father…"

Kyuhyun raises his eyebrows.

"Don't most parents push their kids to go into medicine?"

"Not mine," mutters Changmin.

"I hear you," says Kyuhyun sympathetically. "I hate history too."

Changmin sighs so sadly that Kyuhyun feels his heart tug.

"Have you been to the Aquarium?" suggests Kyuhyun.

Changmin looks up, interested. "The Aquarium?"

"I've heard it was really fun, and always wanted to go to it." He then eyes Changmin, who hesitates. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I suppose I'm just… not the most comfortable around crowds."

Kyuhyun raises his eyebrows and picks up his cup of tea. "You just asked me if there was anywhere to go, and you don't wanna be near a crowd."

"Yes. Also, preferably, I'd like to not stay in one place for too long." Changmin eyes Kyuhyun carefully as Kyuhyun drinks from his cup. "How would you feel if – if I spent the day with you?"

Kyuhyun splutters, nearly spits out his tea. "Um, what?"

Changmin flusters too, clearly. He seems lost for words at Kyuhyun's reaction, and Kyuhyun talks instead, wiping his chin with a napkin.

"You want to do something fun, and you want to spend the day with me?"

"Does that offend you?" asks Changmin, his eyes wide. "I apologize. I didn't mean –"

"I'm not offended, Why would I be offended?" Kyuhyun sighs. "It's just…" he hesitates before looking up at Changmin. "Are you trying to pick me up?"

Changmin almost yelps. "Excuse me?"

"We just met and you're asking me if you can spend the day with me," says Kyuhyun uncertainly. "If you went to university here, you must have friends around here."

"I – I – " begins Changmin. He stops and sighs. "It's very complicated."

Kyuhyun sighs. "Just tell me."

"I can't right this moment," says Changmin apologetically. "I will eventually, Kyuhyun. I promise."

Kyuhyun sighs, but he supposes that's okay.

"We could go for a movie," suggests Kyuhyun. "Or we could go to that Aquarium. Or we could chill in my apartment. I don't know. It's up to you."

"How about…" hesitates Changmin. "Something like a… a club?"

Kyuhyun goggles at him. "In broad daylight?"

"Yeah," says Changmin. His eyes sparkle. "Is that not –"

"No," says Kyuhyun flatly and firmly. "That's not a thing."

Changmin looks slightly crestfallen. "Oh."

"We'll go at night if you want."

Changmin looks pleased enough, and Kyuhyun sighs. Kyuhyun's not sure why he's doing this for Changmin. They've literally just met.

"Amusement park," says Changmin suddenly.

"What?" says Kyuhyun.

"Let's go to an amusement park."

Kyuhyun gapes at him. "Changmin. It's a weekday, it's getting cold, and you said you didn't want to stay in one place for too long –"

"So what? I'll be paying," says Changmin with a shrug. "I'll pay for everything."

Kyuhyun hesitates.

But Changmin's eyes are sparkling. With excitement, he guesses.

Kyuhyun sighs. "Fine," he says. His eyes then travel to Changmin's tie. "But can we buy you some normal clothes first?"

Changmin's lopsided smile is so bright that Kyuhyun can hardly believe that it's real.  
  
  
  
  
The Chief of Police is more or less interrogating Yunho, sitting in the chair that would normally be occupied by Changmin during their morning lessons, which Yunho doesn't appreciate. Yunho knows that it's because Changmin had addressed the note to him, and they think that Yunho might have more information than anyone else. Yunho supposes he does, but even then, he doesn't appreciate someone glaring at him as he yells into his face for information.

Yunho stays calm until several spit droplets splatter onto his face, and he can no longer stand it.

"Chief Officer," says Yunho politely. "I will be as cooperative as you wish. I daresay that I hope for the Prince's safe return more than anyone else. So please, all I'm asking for is for a bit of trust and respect."

The officer finally pauses, and Yunho lets out a breath and wipes the spit from his face with his sleeve.

"What I understand is that the Prince was looking for a day or two of freedom, so to say," says Yunho calmly. "From what I know, he left at daybreak, and the Prince I know is responsible enough to stay near the Palace, somewhere within the city, so it's probably best that you start the search here."

The Police Chief narrows his eyes at Yunho. "You didn't see something like this coming. How can you claim to know him enough to make suggestions like that?"

Yunho sighs.

"Perhaps I don't know him as well as you would like," says Yunho simply. "But I daresay I know him better than anyone else in the world."

The Police Chief is silent.

"You don't have to take my advice. But you've asked for it, so I'm giving it to you. My advice is to start searching near, maybe begin at–" he takes another look at the map – "the university, the shopping centre and…"

Something catches his eye, and it seems like something that Changmin might do.

"The Amusement Park," concludes Yunho. "But quietly, Officer. There will be hell to pay if the tabloids find out that the entire Police Department was chasing the Crown Prince around the city."

The Police Chief finally concedes.  
  
  
  
  
The clothes are just so _comfortable_. Changmin's stuffed his clothes into his bag, and is wearing a grey hoodie and jeans for the first time in his life, and now they're strolling about the Amusement Park. His feet just feel so free in these sneakers, and he wishes he could stay in these clothes forever.

"Feels so good," moans Changmin, his eyes lolling back. "So good."

Kyuhyun snorts. "Calm down."

"I'm calm," defends Changmin. "I'm so, so calm."

"Do you like roller coasters?" asks Kyuhyun.

"I don't know. I imagine so," says Changmin. He then takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone. "Wait. I have to take a picture."

Changmin doesn't even care that Kyuhyun has burst out laughing, and pulls Kyuhyun into the picture with the roller coasters as the background. He ignores the seventy-six missed calls alert before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Kyuhyun smiles for the camera, but as soon as Changmin snaps the picture, Kyuhyun slaps Changmin's arm, hard.

Changmin is startled, since no one has ever, ever, ever slapped him before, and he's still dazed when Kyuhyun pulls him by his wrist into the Amusement Park.  
  
  
  
  
"Have you found him yet?" asks Yunho nervously.

He's starting to feel nervous because it's been nearly seven hours since Changmin's been out of his bed and he hasn't heard anything promising.

Yunho had thought this would take an hour or two at the most, but it's taking longer, and he's worried. He's worried that Changmin might have done something both rash and stupid.

"It shouldn't be long now," says the officer, who has become much more polite since the morning. "It's difficult as we don't want a huge police force involved. We have a number of undercover officers about the city. They've been instructed not to approach anyone until they're sure. We'll come to you for verification, Mr. Jung. Be patient. It's just not easy when we're not asking for civilian tips."

"I hope you're not looking only at people who are wearing what I told you he was wearing when he left the Palace."

The officer pauses and looks at Yunho. "Excuse me?"

Yunho suppresses the great urge to roll his eyes at this man who is supposed to be the Chief of Police. "Changmin – I mean, the Prince is not stupid, Officer. I'm almost certain that he'll have changed out of his clothes."

The Officer's hand trembles a bit as he reaches for his communication devices to alert the officers searching for Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is sitting at a bar with a beer after a couple hours at the Amusement Park. He'd asked Kyuhyun if he'd wanted a drink, but Kyuhyun refuses, because he's the one driving Changmin everywhere today in his rusty little car that smells like stale gym clothes. But Changmin is more than glad to drink on his own, because this is fun anyway.

"Would you believe me if I said that this has been the best day of my life so far?" asks Changmin after his third beer.

Kyuhyun laughs. He seems to find Changmin amusing more than anything else. Kyuhyun bites into a nacho. "Yeah, I believe it somehow. You're pretty fun though. I didn't expect you to be so fun."

Changmin looks pleased with himself as he reaches for a nacho, too.

"So. Are you going to tell me who you are?" asks Kyuhyun.

Changmin sighs. "Well, let's just say… my father is… a very successful man, and he expects me to follow in his footsteps."

"Ah," says Kyuhyun, even though he doesn't actually get it at all. "But you know, it's your life. You make your own decisions, right?"

Changmin chuckles. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Kyuhyun laughs. "Look, so he wants you to take over his business, whatever. He's doing it so you have a step up on your competition. If you don't want to be in that field, then you just tell him you don't want his business."

"It's not that simple," repeats Changmin, starting to get frustrated. He takes another swig of his beer.

"It _is_ that simple," says Kyuhyun. He's feeling rather passionate about this. "Look, if you're so unhappy, no one can stop you from leaving home. Yeah, sure, your life might suck for the first little bit, since you'll have to earn money for rent and groceries and what not, that's the price you pay for being allowed to wear jeans and hoodies for the rest of your life and study what you want. Do what you want. It's _your_ life, dude."

"I," says Changmin quietly, "am literally the only person in the whole country for whom that logic doesn't stand."

Kyuhyun narrows his eyes as Changmin finishes his last beer and slams it back down on the counter.

"It's getting dark," says Changmin, looking outside. "Do you smoke?"

"No," says Kyuhyun, crossing his arms.

"I don't either," says Changmin. "But I've always wanted to buy a pack of cigarettes. And go grocery shopping."

Kyuhyun perks up a bit. "I'm out of groceries, I wouldn't mind going, actually."

"All right," says Changmin with a smile. He pays for his drinks and the snacks before turning to Kyuhyun. "Let's do this."  
  
  
  
  
Yunho understands that it can't be easy to find Changmin when they have no idea at all where he is, but it's getting dark, and Yunho is just worried now. His biggest worry is that someone might have recognized Changmin as the Prince and taken him hostage. As much as the Prince is an adult, in a lot of ways, he's also naive and doesn't know much about the real world; there's no guarantee that Changmin wouldn't fall for some simple trick.

Yunho tries to push that horrible image out of his mind. He hates that he can do little more than fidget.

What feels like hours and hours later, the Chief strides into the tutorial room in the Palace where Yunho has been all day with a piece of paper in his hand.

"We found him," says the Chief, visibly flushed. "One of our officers managed to take a picture of him coming out of a bar. This is him, yes?" asks the Chief, holding out the paper.

Yunho takes the picture.

It's striking.

Changmin's wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans, and he looks like he could be any normal college student. That's not what's striking.

Changmin is laughing in the picture, so genuine and happy. It's been a while since Yunho had seen Changmin's mismatched-eyed smile appear. And a part of him wants Changmin to stay out and be happy. He just wants the Prince to be happy for the first time in years, because God knows the kid deserves it.

"Mr. Jung?"

Yunho swallows and looks up.

"Yes," says Yunho with a nod, doing all he can to keep his eyes from watering. "This is him."

" _Finally_ ," says the Police Chief. "He's with someone else. Do you recognize him?"

Yunho gathers himself enough to look at the picture. It looks like just another college student, but not one that Yunho knows.

"No," says Yunho. "I don't know who that is."

The officer swears and takes back the picture of Changmin smiling from Yunho and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

And all this guilt floods over Yunho. Here Yunho is again, taking away Changmin's freedom and happiness.

Yunho sighs and buries his face into his hands.

_I'm sorry, Changmin. I'll be the jerk just once more._


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin has a load of Kyuhyun's groceries in his arms and a pack of cigarettes that he never plans of smoking in his pocket as he helps Kyuhyun get his groceries into the trunk of his car.

"Do you still want to go to the club?" asks Kyuhyun as he walks around to the driver's seat.

"Yes, of course." Changmin opens the door to the passenger seat, and it feels amazing to do it himself instead of his butler doing it for him. Changmin feels excited again as he ducks into the car and squeezes into his seat.

"We just have to drop off the groceries at my apartment before we go. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Kyuhyun chuckles as he starts the car.

Changmin rolls the windows down. It's getting dark, the stars barely visible in the darkening sky. It's getting cold, but the wind in his face feels amazing, and he closes his eyes to enjoy it, one hand out the window slightly to feel the air with his fingers. When he opens them next, he realizes that Kyuhyun's laughing at him again.

"You're like a puppy."

Changmin doesn't think he even cares what Kyuhyun thinks about him. The fact is, he is out, he is in a rusty car with a friend – or so he hopes – and about to head off to a club, something he's only ever dreamt of going to –

Changmin's eyes fly open at a sound.

A horrible sound that he wasn't ready to hear. Not now.

"Wait –"

They're sirens, and out of the rearview mirror, he sees flashing red and blue lights.

His breath hitches, and he feels blood drain from his face.

"Whoa…" says Kyuhyun, looking in the back mirror. "I'm not even speeding."

They found him…? Already?

But no. Changmin is not ready to return yet. He needs to stay out for a bit longer, just bask in the freedom for a slight bit longer. He's not ready to face Yunho, and most of all, he's not ready to face his father, who is probably more upset than Changmin can even imagine.

"Wait," says Changmin, licking his dry lips as Kyuhyun turns the blinkers on to pull over. "W-Wait. Do we have to – do we have to stop?"

Kyuhyun frowns. "What? Of course we do."

Kyuhyun pulls over, and Changmin swallows. This is not good.

Kyuhyun puts the parking brake on, and Changmin breathes out. Oh God, and Kyuhyun still doesn't even know what this is about.

"Um, Kyuhyun, I… have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Changmin takes a deep breath.

"I'm –"

Before Changmin can get any words out though, Changmin sees a second police cruiser pull up in front of them, and another blocking the side of Kyuhyun's car.

"Oh God," whispers Changmin as a dozen officers pour of out of the cruisers towards Kyuhyun's little old car, and for Heaven's sake, a number of them are pointing guns in their direction.

"Get out of the car!" Changmin hears the officers yelling. "Hand up!"

Kyuhyun looks so shocked that he just freezes in his seat. He's too shocked to even get out of the car.

"What –"

"Kyuhyun, I'm so sorry –"

Kyuhyun finally turns his head at Changmin, and he's so red, Changmin doesn't know what to do.

"What the hell!" shouts Kyuhyun. " _What the hell_ , Changmin! What did you do?"

Changmin doesn't even know what to say.

"Nothing, I swear –"

"You're a criminal!" shrieks Kyuhyun.

"I'm not!" shouts Changmin. "I'm not!"

Kyuhyun doesn't hear Changmin over the string of curses he's screaming.

"Out of the car!" shouts a police officer again. Kyuhyun swears loudly before raising his palms up to show the officer that his hands are empty and opening the door. "Keep your hands up!" shouts the officer, and Kyuhyun does.

Kyuhyun is reprimanded as soon as his feet touch the asphalt, and he's roughly pulled out of the car the rest of the way. Kyuhyun curses again as the officers begin to pat him down.

And Changmin watches all of this from the inside, because he still hadn't had the wits to move, but under Kyuhyun's glare, Changmin steps out of the car reluctantly too. He feels absolutely mortified that this is happening. That Kyuhyun is going through this, and that Changmin made all of this happen.

Changmin makes to raise his hands, but before he can, four officers surround him They push his arms down and clutch at his arms to help him out of the car, as if he can't walk.

"Your Highness."

A blanket is wrapped around Changmin and several officers begin to crowd around him until Changmin pushes them away, feeling guiltier than he ever has before.

"I'm fine," he says with a frown. The officers give him some physical space, but they don't stop fussing.

"Do you need an ambulance, Your Highness? Are you hurt?"

"No," says Changmin quietly. " _I'm fine_."

He looks to Kyuhyun, who is staring at Changmin and the exchange, his large brown eyes wide and clearly in shock.

"You're –"

Changmin doesn't know how to explain it to him, right now, right here. So he hesitates, trying to find the right words, when Kyuhyun is pushed forward onto the hood of the car and a couple of officers grab his arms and pulls them behind him.

"I swear I'm going to kill you," mutters Kyuhyun right at Changmin as a pair of handcuffs are placed around his wrists.

Changmin has never felt so horrible in his entire life.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is sitting in the back of the limousine, trailing behind the police cruiser that Kyuhyun is in.

Changmin still feels absolutely terrible.

He rides in silence, his hands clasped together inside the pocket of the hoodie, and his driver glances back at him.

"Everyone was worried sick about you, Your Highness."

Changmin sighs. He almost considers not responding, but that would, of course, be unacceptable. "I'm sure they were."

"Are you sure you're alright, Your Highness? It's –"

"Yes," says Changmin quietly. "I'm fine."

The driver glances at him through the mirror, but then focuses on driving, and does not speak to Changmin.

The police cruiser and the limo both arrive at the palace gates.

The first person Changmin sees as he is escorted back into his prison is Yunho, who is standing at the gates. Yunho looks like he's close to tears, either out of relief or out of devastation. It's hard to tell as Yunho opens Changmin's door for him.

"Your Highness," breathes Yunho, "I'm so –"

But Changmin shakes his head.

"Not now, Mr. Jung," whispers Changmin as he steps out of the car. "I don't want to talk."

Yunho bows his head and steps back, and Changmin feels all these emotions – he knows that he probably put Yunho through more today than Changmin is worse, and Changmin knows that he was being so, so selfish and not at all considerate of Yunho, who has all but given his life to him.

And Changmin knows that not only is he the worst prince that the country could ever have had, he's also the worst friend – or student – and everything in between.

Ahead of him, Kyuhyun is being pulled out of the cruiser, the handcuffs still around his wrists.

While Changmin had made it clear to the officers that Kyuhyun had done nothing to Changmin and that Kyuhyun didn't even know that Changmin was the Prince, the officers had brought Kyuhyun to the Palace, saying that the King had wanted to speak with him.

And Changmin is ridiculously nervous, because Kyuhyun is the only friend that Changmin ever made, and now all of that is going down the drain, and his father will make sure of that.

Changmin almost wishes that he hadn't gone on this damn escapade.

Changmin sighs as Kyuhyun curses again and rolls his eyes. Kyuhyun isn't even looking at Changmin, and Changmin realizes that he's just let everyone down.

And he hates himself for it.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin and Kyuhyun are ushered into the palace and into the same room, and Changmin watches Kyuhyun out of the corner of his eye. And despite everything, Kyuhyun is wide-eyed and looking around at the marble floors, crystal chandeliers, elaborate decorations on every pillar and the paintings that line the hallway.

They make their way up to the King's office, and in the elevator there, the officer finally undoes Kyuhyun's handcuffs. Kyuhyun doesn't forget to express his discontent, complaining about how sore his wrists are now for no reason at all, because Kyuhyun hadn't done anything remotely wrong. No one responds to him, and there is an awkward silence in the elevator, but soon, Kyuhyun breaks it.

"What the fuck, Changmin," whines Kyuhyun. "All I wanted to do was to study at a café."

"I'm sorry," says Changmin genuinely. "I'm sorry. I promise nothing's going to happen to you. I'll –"

"Shut up," snaps Kyuhyun. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Everyone in the elevator raises his eyebrows at the way Kyuhyun addresses the Prince save for Changmin. Changmin hesitates.

"This might just have been a normal day for you," says Changmin quietly. "But for me, this is a day that I will remember and treasure for the rest of my life."

"Believe me, this isn't a normal day for me either," mutters Kyuhyun, shaking his head. "Glad you used me to have the day of your life."

Changmin shakes his head. "It's not like that, I –"

The elevator stops, and the doors open. Kyuhyun shoots Changmin a glare before huffing and stepping out of the elevator first, even though he has to wait for everyone else, since he has no idea where he's actually going.

Changmin's heart is beating out of his chest as his butler opens the door for him. Changmin is not ready to face his father. Not yet. Not ever.

Changmin knows that he's physically trembling, and probably, Kyuhyun can see that. But he finds that he can't stop himself. He feels Yunho's hand squeeze his shoulder in support for a split second, and Changmin takes a deep breath and walks into his father's office on shaky legs.

Suddenly, he's severely underdressed as his father glares at him from behind his desk, silently asking him and Kyuhyun to sit in the chairs set out in front of the King's desk.

Changmin can't look into his father's angry face, and also can't look at Kyuhyun, who is following him reluctantly.

As soon as they sit down in front of the King's desk, Changmin feels so small that he can't even hold his head up

"What are you wearing," hisses his father.

It isn't a question, and Changmin doesn't respond.

"Absolutely disgraceful and unacceptable, the very fact that my own son has acted with such immaturity makes me believe that I have failed as King."

Changmin and is silent, head hung and staring into his lap. It was all to be expected that he would be lectured at, but he knows he could never be ready for the harsh words that are about to come his way. His father may never have laid his hand on Changmin, but sometimes, Changmin thinks that the words hurt more.

"Who is this boy, Changmin?" demands his father.

Changmin licks his lips. "Um… Um, this is…"

"Sit up straight and speak up," orders his father.

Changmin reflexively straightens his back, and out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Kyuhyun raising his eyebrows.

"This is Kyuhyun," he says defensively. "He's my friend."

"Don't be naïve, Changmin," snaps his father. Changmin's feels himself flushing. "There is no such thing as _friends_ for royalty."

Changmin clenches his teeth, because he's starting to ache. He doesn't find a response, so he keeps his eyes downcast and digs his fingernails into the flesh of his palm.

"Did you really think that what you were doing was going to work?" says his father.

"No, sir," whispers Changmin.

"Then _why_ ," says his father, "would you attempt something so idiotic?"

Changmin knows he's not supposed to answer the question. But he can't stop himself from speaking.

"Because – I had to get out of here, or I was going to suffocate to death, father."

"And the solution, you thought, was to run away from the palace without informing anyone of your whereabouts, and spending the day with some kid who could be dangerous for all you know."

Kyuhyun breathes in, and Changmin finds himself starting to get defensive, because the King is really the person who made him like this, and Changmin really doesn't deserve to be treated like this after all that he's done to try to please his father.

"I wouldn't have if you'd actually listened to what I had to say yesterday," says Changmin. "But as always, you were busy telling me how much of a disgrace I am to the royal family, and rushing me out of your office because of course, there's always something more important than me going on –"

"Shim Changmin," says the King, his eyes flashing dangerously, and Changmin finally feels a surge of anger.

"And what have I done, exactly?" defends Changmin. "What did I do that was so wrong that you're treating me like this?"

He looks up at his father.

"I am an adult. I decided to spend one day outside, and you have police chase me around the city, embarrass me in front of my friend, and you want me to be locked up in the Palace never to be let out. I am an _adult_."

"Prince Changmin," says his father, and while Changmin stops speaking, his anger still hasn't abated and he barely keeps himself from speaking as his father glares at him. "You are the one embarrassing yourself."

Changmin clenches his teeth.

"And you have also embarrassed me," says the King. "I'm embarrassed to have raised such a shameful son. It worries me that you must be the King of this country one day."

Changmin scoffs, then he shoots right back. "How can you say you raised me?" says Changmin. "You didn't raise me. You did – nothing –"

"Shim Changmin!"

"When was the last time you hugged me? Held my hand? When was the last time you even touched me?" shouts Changmin. "I need an _appointment_ to talk to you, for Heaven's sake, and –"

"Enough!"

"And perhaps you're right. I may not be a good king," says Changmin, his voice shaking. "But at least I will try to be a good father to my children."

There is a very long silence in the room, and his father is furious. Changmin actually stood up to his father for the first time in years and years, and it's so tense that Changmin actually cowers. And in that time, Changmin is so afraid of the King that he drops his head again.

It isn't until they're sufficiently uncomfortable in the silence that the King speaks again.

"You were right yesterday, Changmin," he says quietly.

Changmin looks up, and braces himself.

But he never could have been ready to hear the next words.

"I too wish you'd never been born."

Changmin's heart shatters into a million pieces, and he doesn't know if it'll ever mend together.

And for the first time in years, he feels tears form in his eyes. He barely keeps the tears from falling.

The whole room is shocked into silence, including Changmin and Yunho, except for one person who had remained quiet the entire time, for whom this seems to be the final straw.

"Excuse me," says Kyuhyun, looking infuriated. "I know this is none of my business, but that's a horrible thing to say to anyone, let alone your _son_ , who, _by the way_ , is one of the most pleasant people I've ever met! No wonder he wanted to –"

"Guard," says the King, cutting Kyuhyun off. "Escort this young man to a room, please. I'll see to him in a moment."

Kyuhyun is just sitting in his seat, clearly dumbfounded, when the guard walks towards him.

"Mr. Cho," says the guard quietly. "Please."

Kyuhyun gets up with his arms crossed, and when the guard puts a gentle hand on his shoulder to lead him out of the room, Kyuhyun shakes it off rather violently.

"I know how to walk," snaps Kyuhyun. "And I'm not a criminal."

And seeing Kyuhyun react so strongly reminds Changmin that he has someone else he needs to stand up for – and it's Kyuhyun.

"You're not allowed to make him stay," whispers Changmin, looking up at his father.

His father's eyes flash. "Excuse me?"

"No one can make him stay. He has freedom of mobility and you can't hold him against his will if you are not arresting him, and since he hasn't done anything illegal, you can't –"

"It is a royal command that he stays until I am finished with him."

"I know you can't just use a royal command like –"

"It's okay, Changmin," says Kyuhyun loudly. "I have some things I want to say to your father as well."

_He's the King_ , Changmin wants to warn, and tell Kyuhyun that as meaningless as the station is, he isn't a presence to be lectured at, but Kyuhyun doesn't seem to care as he more or less stomps out of the King's office, not having had a single word spoken to him by the King.

As soon as the door closes behind Kyuhyun, Changmin feels sick as he stands up from his chair. He's a bit weak, and he feels himself shaking.

"What are you doing," demands his father.

M-May I be ex-excused, Y-Your Majesty?" manages Changmin. He thinks he might collapse soon. He feels so dizzy, and his fingers and toes are tingling, and his lips and his tongue are numb, and the edges of his vision goes white and he lets out a rough breath.

"You may not," says his father. " _Sit down_."

Changmin shakes his head, because he doesn't want to throw up all over the thick carpet of his father's office. He takes a step, and it's getting harder to breathe, and his goal isn't even to get to his room before throwing up; it's to just make it out the door.

"Your Highness? Are you all right?" Changmin hears someone say, and only a bit later does he realize that it's Yunho's voice.

"M-Mr. J-Jung," whispers Changmin, and he looks up, glassy-eyed, to try to find where Yunho is, because he is losing track of what's happening.

Before he can even locate Yunho though, Changmin is just so exhausted and sick that he can't even keep himself conscious, no less stand. The floor approaches him dangerously fast, and the last thing he remembers is Yunho's voice yelling his name.  
  
  
  
  
"Changmin!" shouts Yunho, and he rushes forward to break Changmin's fall. It's a long distance but somehow, Yunho makes it and manages to slide himself under Changmin as he falls, before he hits the floor. It's a loud crash, Yunho hitting his head against the chair that Kyuhyun had been sitting in earlier, and Changmin himself not having fallen softly on top of Yunho's chest.

The bodyguards – _useless_ , as Yunho supplies in his mind – help Yunho sit up with Changmin held in his lap, and one of them rushes out of the door for a medic while Yunho tries to rouse Changmin.

"Changmin," says Yunho, sitting up and tapping Changmin's cheek. "Changmin, wake up! Changmin!"

"Mr. Jung!" shouts the King, and only then does he remember that he's not alone in the room with Changmin.

Yunho swallows and looks up at Changmin's father, who looks more angry than concerned.

"I did not want to have to remind you again to address him properly, Mr. Jung!" he shouts, and Yunho thinks he understands what Changmin must be feeling towards his father – that he is more concerned about how Yunho is addressing him than for Changmin's health. As tense as the situation is, Changmin should be first. He's _unconscious_.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," says Yunho quietly, as calmly as he can.

"Get him out of here. Both of you. Get out," says the King.

Yunho bows, and helps the guard carry Changmin out of the office. They have no choice but to lay Changmin out on the floor in the hall for now, until the medic can arrive and they can carry Changmin somewhere after knowing he's safe to move. As they leave the office, Yunho sees Kyuhyun, who was making his way out of the office.

"Hey, Changmin!" shouts Kyuhyun, his eyes wide. "What happened? What? What happened? Is he okay?"

Yunho looks up at Kyuhyun as a medic arrives and bends over Changmin. And he stands, and faces Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun looks a bit startled at Yunho's full height, but stands his ground.

Yunho contemplates a bit about what he should say to this young student, and speaks when he finds his words.

"Thank you," says Yunho quietly. "Thank you for taking care of the Prince today. I think you helped him more than you know."

Kyuhyun looks stunned as Yunho gives Kyuhyun a slight bow. And Kyuhyun stares for a bit. Yunho turns away to face Changmin again when Kyuhyun stops him.

"Wait," he says, quickly digging through his pockets. "Can I ask you to give him something?"

Yunho should really be watching over Changmin right now and if the King saw this, he would be furious. But Yunho nods, because he thinks that he does owe Kyuhyun something on Changmin's behalf.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lets out a breath.

He's lying in his own bed – he at least knows that much without opening his eyes.

There's a hand that's tenderly dabbing at his forehead with a warm towel, and another that's holding his hand.

He knows the hands are Yunho's. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears Yunho's voice.

"Your Highness," says Yunho quietly. "Are you awake? You slept so late throughout the night."

Changmin nods with his eyes tightly shut. "Is it the morning?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Are you going to try to open your eyes?"

Changmin shakes his head. He can tell by Yunho's voice and his care that his father isn't here. But he wishes he was, and he doesn't want to be disappointed.

"Did you get in trouble?" Changmin whispers. He's suddenly so sorry, because he put Yunho through more than he should have. And Changmin knows he's not allowed to cry, but he feels so vulnerable right now that he can't help himself. A tear rolls down the side of his face, and Yunho wipes at it before it reaches his ear.

"For what?"

"For saying my name."

Yunho chuckles a bit. "I didn't say your name."

"But I heard you."

"No, Your Highness. You must have heard wrong."

"Oh."

Changmin lets out another breath and finally flutters his eyes open. As he suspected, it's just Yunho in the room.

And Changmin doesn't know what to think, but one sentence does go through his head.

_I too wish you'd never been born._

He doesn't know how many more times he needs to be disappointed today. He feels like he's lost everyone today.

And he knows that it's his own fault for doing something he shouldn't have, but he also knows that he would have made the same choice if he was given it again.

But it still hurts, knowing that his father isn't here.

Tears finally fall from Changmin's eyes as he sits up, and Yunho rushes up to hug Changmin to his chest. Changmin settles in, and in the embrace, Changmin finally lets out a sob.

"Oh," whispers Yunho, his own eyes filling with tears. "Your Highness."

And the way he says it is so tender, so genuine, that Changmin doesn't know what else to do but cant into Yunho's hug.

"Oh, baby," whispers Yunho. "I'm so sorry."

"No," says Changmin through his tears once he can speak again. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"You don't have to," says Yunho, and Changmin lets out another sob. "I should have realized how difficult this is for you."

Changmin sniffles and pulls away from the hug so that he can look at Yunho in the eye.

"You're so important to me, you know that, right?" whispers Changmin, still tightly holding on to Yunho's hand. "You – you're my only friend, and the closest thing I have to a real father."

Yunho chuckles and lets Changmin rest his head against his shoulder, his nose nuzzling into his neck.

"Your father loves you. He's just disappointed."

Changmin gives a wet chuckle. "Honestly, at the risk of sounding like a petulant child, I'm not so sure."

By the way that Yunho doesn't correct him, Changmin thinks that Yunho also isn't quite sure, either.

"I'm… not so sure what I did to make him resent me so much."

"Your Highness…"

"I think he loved me when I was a kid," whispers Changmin. "When I was really, really small. I remember when he – he used to – carry me in his arms, and go on walks with me, and have meals with me."

Changmin swallows.

"I guess that was when he was still a prince though. Since he became King, he got too busy for me."

Changmin looks up at Yunho and sees him struggling to find words, and Changmin feels very guilty, because this is not about his father. This should be about Yunho, because Yunho is the one who's here, and Changmin shouldn't really need anyone else if Yunho's here.

"I'm so sorry," says Changmin, shaking his head. "I – I know I should be appreciative. I – I'm very lucky to have – have you."

He then lets out a tearful laugh.

"I'm going to be a terrible king, aren't I?" whispers Changmin. "I just – I'm already a terrible prince, all I want to do is talk about my father when I have you right here, and –"

"You're not," murmurs Yunho. "You're not a terrible prince. The fact that you're thinking this way at all means that you're not a terrible prince. And I'm sure that you'll be a great king."

Yunho runs his hand over Changmin's head.

"You're human," Yunho whispers. "You're terribly human, no matter what anyone says. And there is nothing wrong with that."

Changmin sighs. "I just… wanted a father. Not a king." Changmin says quietly. "I know I have you, too. I guess I just… I'm not sure… what you are to me."

Yunho also doesn't seem to know what he is to Changmin either, because he goes a little while without talking. But then he smiles and pulls Changmin into his arms again.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," says Yunho. "I'll be your father if that's what you want. Your teacher, your friend… I'll be whatever you want."

Changmin chuckles. "I like you like this, as long as you'll call me by my name sometimes," says Changmin honestly. He hugs back. "I love you, Yunho."

"I love you too, Changmin," says Yunho with a smile. "And I always will."

Hearing his name said by Yunho again almost relieves him, and Changmin melts into Yunho's hug. They stay like that for a while, and when they part, Yunho tucks Changmin back into bed.

"Rest up, Changmin. I'll have your butler bring you something to eat soon."

Changmin nods and settles back into his bed. Yunho smiles and gets up to leave. Changmin just about closes his eyes when Yunho sits back down. "Oh, Changmin, Mr. Cho left this for you," says Yunho.

Changmin looks up at Yunho with curiosity, and Yunho pulls out a piece of paper folded carelessly in quarters. Changmin opens it, and sees a phone number written there and just two lines.  
  
  
 _Keep in touch, Changmin. It was fun today. Hopefully we can hang out again some other time._

_P.S. your father is mental._  
  
  
Changmin laughs, and so does Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
It's not really that things get better for Changmin in the next few weeks. But it's more bearable, because Yunho is there, and when they're alone, Yunho will call him by his name and they'll talk at night before bed, and Changmin feels like he has family and friends again.

And then there's Kyuhyun. While Changmin sent Kyuhyun an apologetic text and Kyuhyun forgives with a string of curses against Changmin's father, they don't speak for weeks afterwards, until one evening after a lesson, he gets an unexpected text.  
  
  
 **Kyuhyun** : Hey. Sorry I haven't talked to you in so long, I had exams

**Changmin** : It's so nice to hear from you, Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun** : lol thanks  
But I'm hosting a movie thing this weekend at my apartment with three other guys. Do you wanna come?

**Changmin** : I would love to. But I'm not allowed to go out alone… especially after what happened last time…

**Kyuhyun** : Changmin  
You're 22

**Changmin** : I know. But I'm also Crown Prince.

**Kyuhyun** : fair point  
Are you grounded?

**Changmin** : I don't know how being grounded works exactly, but I've been grounded my entire life if that means I'm not allowed to go out by myself.

**Kyuhyun** : :(  
Can you come with other people then?

**Changmin** : Maybe… I think my father will want me to go with a bodyguard…

**Kyuhyun** : …that's just weird.  
I mean if that's the only way you can come then that's okay but  
It's still kinda weird

**Changmin** : I agree. What if I come with my tutor?

**Kyuhyun** : Uhh… how is that any less weird?

**Changmin** : I'm actually friends with him… haha.

**Kyuhyun** : lol  
Do we have to like  
Make it awkward though

**Changmin** : He's definitely less awkward than I am. He'll be just fine, I think. As long as I don't slouch.

**Kyuhyun** : Lol  
k  
Come with your tutor  
…Ugh that's still weird  
Does he have a name  
Other than 'Tutor'

**Changmin** : Yunho.

**Kyuhyun** : Yeah  
Okay  
It sounds infinitely less weird when I say 'come with Yunho'  
Come with Yunho  
Wait  
Have I met him before?

**Changmin** : Yeah, he was there that day.

**Kyuhyun** : Okay if he's who I think it is, he's pretty cool  
Okay yeah come with Yunho

**Changmin** : Haha. All right. Thanks, Kyuhyun. I'm looking forward to it. :)

**Kyuhyun** : ^^^ Royal smile  
I'm honoured

**Changmin** : Shut up.

**Kyuhyun** : ^^^Royal curse  
Honoured again  
jk lol  
See you soon dude  
I'll text you details once I finalize stuff

**Changmin** : Sounds great.  
See you, Kyuhyun.  
  
  
The fact that Changmin didn't ask Yunho before promising Kyuhyun that he would be there weighs down on him for only a few minutes, until Changmin gets to ask Yunho before bed.

"Yunho, do you feel like going out with me this weekend?" is all Changmin has to ask.

Yunho smiles.


End file.
